


Did You Get The Bear?

by miera



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel (sequelette?) to thegrrrl's excellent "Turning The Page" future story where Sam is married and pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Get The Bear?

Jack wandered down aisles of toys, bypassing the pink fluffy dolls and the race cars. They didn't know if Sam was having a boy or a girl yet, so there wasn't much of a point.

Well, actually, he'd bet that Colonel-Doctor Samantha Carter, Control Queen, knew the gender of her unborn child already. She just wouldn't tell them. "It'll be a surprise," she said when Daniel had tried to wheedle it out of her. Daniel always had the best luck of any of them in getting Sam to talk, but this time, she wasn't budging. When Teal'c pointed out that all of them had surely had enough "surprises" for one lifetime, Sam smiled and answered that for once, it was guaranteed to be a pleasant surprise.

He arrived at the infant section, guaranteed to be the most gender- neutral part of the store. Boxes of white plastic covered with bright primary colors filled the shelves: big unswallow-able blocks, mirrored mobiles, teething rings.

His thoughts came to a jarring halt. Charlie's teething had been a nightmare. They tried every remedy in every book, and a bunch that weren't, but the kid spent hours on end shrieking like he was being tortured. He and Sara took turns handing him back and forth, walking, patting him on the back, trying to get Charlie to suck on the frozen teething rings, praying for just five minutes of peace.

That was one of the most helpless feelings in the world. His own child suffering and not a damn thing he could do about it.

Jack shook himself. "Get a grip, O'Neill." This wasn't the first time memories of Charlie had surfaced since Sam's announcement, and it wouldn't be the last. But he'd be damned if he was going to ruin this for Sam in any way.

"Jack?" Daniel appeared beside him, the line on his forehead showing his worry plain as day.

Avoiding the obvious question on Daniel's face, Jack nodded instead at the large ball of brown fur which was tucked against Daniel's body, paws hanging over his forearm.

"Bear," Daniel presented the toy.

Jack couldn't help a smile. It was cute, really, a bear with a scarf and knitted cap on its head, with the ears sticking out through two holes. "Cute," he told Daniel honestly.

"Yeah, well, every kid should have one."

Something in Daniel's voice made Jack look up sharply. A tiny ghost of bitterness seemed to be lurking in his tone, and Daniel's expression as he took the bear back was wistful. Jack opened his mouth to ask, but they were in the middle of a public place, and Daniel was avoiding his eyes.

Besides, he could guess what Daniel was thinking about.

Jack reached out and gave the bear a pat on the head. Then he squeezed Daniel's shoulder, hard.

Daniel's face took on his patentened "let's ignore my issues okay?" look. "What about you? Did you find anything?"

Jack reached out, past the teething accessories. The ubiquitous spindle with the large plastic rings, going up in size from smallest to largest at the bottom. Every home with a child Jack had ever been in through his whole life had one of these things. He held the box up, "This is a classic. Can't do without it."

"If you say so." Daniel's blue eyes were very wise all of a sudden, behind his glasses, looking at Jack sympathetically.

He tossed the box a tiny bit until he could clear his throat. "OK, so, how's the baby pool doing?"

They walked to the cash register, Daniel serenely ignoring the good natured smiles from other shoppers at the bear over his arm. "It's totally lopsided. Everyone seems convinced it's a girl." He refrained from pointing out that both he and Jack had picked that option as well. "Which is making some of the latest name suggestions pretty hilarious."

"Such as?" Jack dug for his wallet as they inched closer to the checkout.

"The most recent one was Iphigenia, which is from Greek mythology." Daniel paused for half a beat before remembering who he was talking to and plunging on, "She was Agamemnon's oldest daughter, who he sacrificed in order to change the winds so the Greeks could go to war with Troy."

Jack's eyebrows went up. "That's comforting. What did you suggest?"

Daniel grinned, one of his rare, pure-mischief grins that made Jack's chest ache at the sight. "Danielle, what else?"


End file.
